


那头叫纽约的熊

by Codie



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codie/pseuds/Codie
Summary: 弱智儿童风AU（no。
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 8





	那头叫纽约的熊

**Author's Note:**

> 不是一个动物化AU，而是一个有动物的AU（？）……作者大概是一个弱智小学生，不要和弱智小学生计较太多剧情啊文笔啊之类的问题。  
> 向《新罕布什尔旅馆》的第一章“那头叫缅因州的熊”致敬（原文写得十分好，十分正经（。
> 
> 以及，熊真的是一头熊。  
>    
>    
> 写着写着到最后有点沉重，似乎背离了我写弱智儿童风同人的初衷了（sad（。

苏劳认识那头叫纽约的熊时，他还没去过纽约，熊也不叫做纽约。  
  
等他可以去纽约上学的时候，他至少先要花一年挣够钱。他父亲是个牛仔，如果你是个牛仔你就别指望做百万富翁，甚至别指望最低时薪。他能带上路的只是手提箱里的几套衣服，和一辆撑过了大萧条的货车。  
  
他驶出了人们的视线，在山林边停下，纽约从树丛后出来，爬上了货厢。  
  
“我原本担心你挤不进来。”  
  
“我担心车会坏掉。”纽约闷闷地说，“这里都是牛的气味。还有那条路，你们春天从那儿把牛群送上山。现在灌木又长了起来，还有荆棘——那可真叫我疼得要命。”  
  
纽约继续说了下去。前方平原开阔，太阳慢慢地滑向它的终点。纽约趴在车厢边缘，看着不断远去的地平线，他停止抱怨，“我从来没离开过这儿。一开始连个人都没有，印第安人都没有。”  
  
“行了，你早就从山里出来了。”  
  
“我会回去。你会回去吗？”  
  
“不会。”苏劳干脆地回答。  
  
他们先到沃斯堡。在大萧条之前，苏劳的父亲曾带他来参加过牛仔大会。他从没见过他的母亲，也许他们结识于此处，父亲的目光总在人群里搜寻。后来苏劳不再在乎这件事了，因为在牧场里没有一个牛仔会有妻子。  
  
那时纽约还不会任何表演。但他那么庞大，几乎像一头大象。他的皮毛是金黄色的，没有人见过这样的熊。人们只为了摸一摸他的皮毛就愿意乖乖掏钱。他还会说话，但苏劳没敢让他表演这个，纽约也不会说什么好话。  
  
苏劳在沃斯堡买了一把最大的吉他，教纽约弹琴。“黑熊会表演自行车，但没有自行车可以给你骑。”  
  
“而没有人想付钱看你骑自行车。”纽约说着，同时认真地学习着如何用自己的指甲拨弄琴弦而不把它弄断。  
  
纽约只学会了一个最简单的曲调。有时夜里他们就在树林里休息，苏劳生了火，然后弹琴给纽约听。纽约躺在地上，露出柔软温暖的腹部让他靠着。  
  
“别睡，纽约，你应该珍惜听我弹这曲子的机会，因为你永远弹不出来。”  
  
“而没有人想付钱听你弹这首曲子。”纽约懒懒地说道，一会儿就睡着了。  
  
要是没有纽约，他不可能在一年内的时间内挣足学费和生活费。他给自己买了一套西装，还用发胶梳好头发，像是纽约海报上的绅士。他还没去过纽约时，他就会像一个纽约人一样说话。他再次去到纽约，带着那头叫纽约的熊到康尼岛上表演，纽约还是只会表演一首曲子。  
  
事实上，苏劳不是那么确定纽约真的是一头熊，因为没有熊会那么庞大，会有那么金灿灿的皮毛，会完整地见证印第安人来到平原上、白人来到平原上把印第安人杀光。但他不是熊，又是什么呢，一个森林的守护神，或是一个受诅咒变成熊后被驱逐到海洋另一端的王子。  
  
在他小时候，他就问过纽约这个问题。  
  
“别傻，我就是熊啊。”纽约在篝火边压低声说。这林子里没有别人了，好像这是一个不能对任何生物揭露的秘密。  
  
“那你的父母是熊吗，从没有人见过你这样的熊。”  
  
“我忘了，我活得太久了。”  
  
“或许你需要一个真爱之吻。真爱之吻能解除世上的所有魔咒。”  
  
“这世上所有的魔法早就失效了。”  
  
苏劳凑上去亲他。纽约避开，只被亲到了鼻子。  
  
纽约还是一头熊，一头巨大的金黄色的熊。纽约叹了一口气，“当然，熊是一个人类的概念。但对于你们来说，我只是一头熊，除此之外我想不到我还能是什么了。我就是熊。”  
  
当苏劳找遍了康尼岛，也没发现纽约时，他就想起了这件事。也许是他的真爱之吻延迟生效了，或者他给出的吻中没有真爱，真爱之吻来自于某位贩售苏打水或做其他表演的姑娘。要是纽约变成了人，他会是什么样子呢，他应该会是个金头发的大个子。苏劳在人群中寻找了一整天，也没看到一个人相比于其他人体格庞大得像是纽约相比于其他熊。  
  
夜里游客都散去了，苏劳回到了货车边。金发的大个子躺在车厢里，喝醉了。说真的，纽约变成人之后的确是个英俊的家伙，那么他是不是原本就是个英俊的熊。苏劳思索了一下，拍醒了他，“起来了，纽约。”  
  
但他看起来太年轻了，并不具备一种历史见证人的特征。他的脸还是男孩子的脸。苏劳揉着他的金发。那是纽约皮毛的颜色，也是那种柔软的触感。他又凑近闻了一下，都是酒味。纽约没有熊的味道，也没有任何动物的味道。他在春天闻起来像刺鼻的花粉，在夏天闻起来像青草，秋天是熟烂的果实，冬天是冷冰冰的雪。  
  
苏劳捏了捏他的脸，“你从前都不喝酒，纽约。”  
  
金发男人，或者说金发男孩，被他弄醒了，疑惑地看着他，“你是谁？”  
  
“你喝醉了，纽约。”苏劳确定地说。  
  
男孩从车厢上爬起来，的确身形高大。他在车厢的挡板上绊了一下，顺利回到土地上，茫然地环视四周。苏劳把货车停在帐篷之后，他抬起头能看见康尼岛的摩天轮已经停止旋转，没有灯光，在钢架后只有星星在闪烁。  
  
今晚的星星多得不可思议。也许是他喝醉了。  
  
“你叫我纽约？”  
  
他有俄罗斯口音。但这没什么奇怪，纽约没有自己的口音，当他和德州人在一起就是德州口音，和纽约人说话又会是纽约口音，也许他今天认识了俄罗斯人。  
  
“一开始你说你没有名字，所以我叫你纽约，那是我最想去的地方。现在我们到纽约了。”苏劳试图帮他恢复记忆。  
  
“我想说的是，我不是‘纽约’。”他着重强调，回头却看见苏劳一脸关切的表情。  
  
要是你认识一头会说话的金黄色的巨熊认识了十多年，你一定能接受他变成人，他还不承认他是熊。“你以前是一头熊，你大概还不是很适应做人。不过我可以让步一下，你想被叫做什么？”  
  
“我就是人。”  
  
你看看，这十足的“纽约”腔调。苏劳也从车上跳下去，扶住了他，“你喝醉了，纽约。”他更加确定地重复了一次。  
  
“你比较像喝醉的那个，我现在要走了。”  
  
苏劳被甩开了。他承认自己先前心情不好，喝了点酒。“好了好了，我不叫你纽约，你叫什么？”  
  
“因为我的确不叫纽约，我叫伊里安，这是我的名字。”  
  
苏劳再次被甩开了。他承认他之前喝了挺多的。因此他执着地再次抓住了纽约，或者伊里安。“ 所以你要去哪儿，回德州？”  
  
“你在哪儿吗，牛仔？”  
  
苏劳听见了纽约的声音。苏劳以为纽约在海里，事实上他用爪子抓住石堆堤的边缘，却爬不上来。“帮帮我。”  
  
“……我可以给你找个起重机。”  
  
伊里安凑上去，往下看，然后他忘记了嘲笑苏劳认为他是一头熊。“把你的手……或者爪子，给我。”  
  
纽约奋力地伸出手，让伊里安把他拽回了岸上。纽约甩掉了身上的海水，洒在他身上。然后纽约用爪子拍掉伊里安头发上的水珠，事实上只是让它们化进了伊里安的头发里。“啊，抱歉。”  
  
伊里安甚至忘记躲闪，他从没见过这么大的熊，而且是一只会说话的熊。“你是纽约？”  
  
“是啊，谢谢你，伊里安。”纽约说完他转向苏劳，“我跟你说过，我就是熊啊，白痴。”  
  
“我喝醉了。”苏劳爽快地摊手，“要不是你消失，我不会喝这么多。”  
  
“要不是你叫来了报社的人，我不会消失。”纽约气鼓鼓地爬上了了车厢，挑了一个舒服的姿势趴着，“我甚至没法藏起来，只能跳进海里。”  
  
“嘿，你可是答应过的。”  
  
“但你没有说他们要拍照！”纽约提高了声调，接近熊的咆哮。  
  
“你听说过哪一家报社不拍照——”  
  
“我现在睡着了。”纽约闭上了眼睛。  
  
此刻伊里安比较愿意相信，是苏劳和他都喝醉了，所以苏劳说了许多疯话，他也听见了许多疯话。而不是真的有一头会说话的熊。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
尊重纽约的意见，苏劳没有允许过任何报社拍照。但他们还是被拍了下来，登到了报纸上。苏劳带纽约离开纽约时，买了一份报纸。  
  
“照片上你看起来很小。”苏劳把照片给纽约看，“是不是你懂得什么控制摄像的魔法？”  
  
“或者我懂得让别人认为我很大的魔法。”纽约把报纸拍开，“我讨厌闪光。”  
  
他们仍旧沿路表演，赚得钱越来越多。等他们到了波士顿附近的海滩，苏劳有足够的钱可以作为游客住进旅馆里。纽约借住在一顶马戏团的帐篷里，苏劳会带他去松林里。苏劳认为在没有人的松林里他们可以放松地聊天，事实上他们也不知道有什么可聊的。于是苏劳和游客中的女孩结伴四处游玩，纽约则留在松林里，他可以数松果玩上一天。苏劳很难理解熊对有趣的看法。  
  
伊里安第二次见到纽约，是在这松林里。他需要穿过松林去海滩边。  
  
“纽约？”伊里安试探地唤他。  
  
纽约在专心地摆弄着松果，一直松鼠趴在他肩膀上.伊里安以为那头会说话的熊只是自己的幻觉，或者他假装不会说话。过了一会儿，他说，“你好啊。”  
  
纽约把松果拨开到一边，松鼠从他肩上跳跃到了树枝间。他们沉默了一段时间，纽约歪着头打量他。“所以一般人类第二次见面会聊点什么？”  
  
“关于第一次见面，我猜？”伊里安犹豫了一下，然后走进他。  
  
“你可以摸摸我的耳朵。”  
  
人类一般会选择握手。但伊里安还是顺从地摸了摸纽约的耳朵，他的毛很软。“我一直不相信，我以为那天是我喝得太多。”  
  
“那天你只是认识了一头熊。而认识一头熊并不是什么了不起的人生成就。”  
  
“但你是特殊的熊。”  
  
“噢，好吧，也许是一段特殊的人生经历，但也不是什么人生转折点不是吗？”  
  
伊里安最终还是赞同地点了点头，“我原本想说，会替你保守秘密，但也没什么人会相信——有头会说话的熊。”  
  
他又去抚摸纽约的耳朵，纽约说话时他能感受到轻微的震动。“那你现在确定我是一头熊了？”  
  
“我看过你的表演，你和那个叫拿破仑·苏劳的家伙。”伊里安说着，揉了揉纽约的后颈。他是一头巨大的熊。“我以为那是个骗局，因为他在卖票时看起来像个骗子。”  
  
“因为人们总是倾向于把不可能的事情当做骗局。”纽约偏过头让伊里安继续揉他。  
  
伊里安接上，“就像卡迪夫巨人？那绝对是一个骗局。”  
  
纽约在思考世界上真正存在的巨人。他甩了甩头，打消掉自己漫长的回忆，“当然，拿破仑·苏劳看起来的确像个骗子，很有可能他就是一个骗子。”  
  
“他把你从森林里骗到了人群中。”  
  
“这倒不算。但是骗子有骗子的气味，就像俄罗斯人有俄罗斯人的气味。”  
  
伊里安想了想，问他，“你会冬眠吗？”  
  
“我无聊的时候会睡觉，会睡很久。在我认识苏劳之后不会。”纽约坐在地上，拿起来松果。他的手掌那么大，看起来十分笨拙，但却像是有某种引力一样吸住了松果，“和他在一起很有趣，那种骗子的有趣。我并不是要说他是个坏人，他只是满脑子奇思妙想，当他说出谎言时，自己也是相信的。就像他当年劝我和他一起离开森林和德州，一年多了，这一路上他说美国有的东西我一件也没见着——没有飞毯，没有永不停歇的机器，没有会自动飞行的汽车，没有可以和鬼魂沟通的女人。”  
  
“但你是一头会说话的熊啊。”伊里安想，是你让他相信这些不可能的存在。  
  
“看来熊更喜欢和熊沟通不是吗？”  
  
伊里安回头瞪了苏劳一眼，“再说一次，我不是熊。”  
  
“好吧，我该叫你什么，红色恐怖？”见伊里安不理他，苏劳打开携带的油纸包裹，取出两条鳕鱼，看起来分量十足，“我买了鳕鱼，正好两条。”  
  
“好了，我该走了。”  
  
苏劳朝他的背影露出一个失望的表情。好吧，没有正常人类会喜欢直接生吃鳕鱼。他把鳕鱼递给纽约，“如果你比较喜欢吃熟的，下次我可以借厨房给你煎个鳕鱼扒什么的。”  
  
“唔，我不太在意。”纽约叼起一条鳕鱼，愉快地啃了起来。  
  
苏劳打开另一个纸带，取出三明治和草莓，“吃点草莓吧，尽管我不知道熊会不会得坏血病。”  
  
纽约用指甲戳中一个草莓，好像戴了个鲜红的戒指。“嘿，看看你这表情。为什么你喜欢把熊当成人，又把人当成熊？”  
  
苏劳在纽约的注视下，缓缓地咀嚼吞咽了一大口三明治。然后他摇了摇头。纽约又说，“你不能把所有可爱的事物都当成熊。唉，我给你太多错觉。就算他是一头熊，他也不会让你摸他的金毛，会让你趴在他肚皮上睡觉。”  
  
“是啊，你对我真的非常好啊，熊。”苏劳用机械的语气说道。  
  
“噢，行了，你看看你，要是他让你摸摸他的头发，我打赌你肯定会像那些摸我肚子的小孩子一样尖叫。”  
  
“我当年摸你肚子时有尖叫过吗，纽约？”  
  
纽约回忆了一下，垂下脑袋，“没有。”  
  
“好了，纽约。”苏劳过去摸了摸他的肚皮，“他是第几个和你聊天的人？”  
  
“以前在牧场那边，有个牛仔和我说过话。那不能叫聊天，因为他根本不在乎熊会说话这件事，他叫我走。”纽约又戳了个草莓，“不过我不敢在众人面前讲话，我怕被抓去做研究。”  
  
“人们能抓住你吗？”  
  
纽约愣了愣，“呃，不能。”  
  
“那你担心什么？”  
  
“你被抓住？”  
  
“像审判女巫那样？那都是好多年前的事情了。”  
  
“谁知道不会再发生呢。”纽约说道。似乎觉得自己太消沉了，“但我觉得他很可爱，伊里安，噢，像个泰迪熊。”他说着比划了一下。  
  
比起纽约的体积，伊里安似乎也不那么高大。苏劳笑了起来，“泰迪是老罗斯福的昵称，而他却是个俄罗斯人。但老罗斯福喜欢拳击，他也有拳击手的体格。”  
  
“我知道有人把熊绑在树上，但老罗斯福却说那是不公平的比赛。所以他是个好人吗？”  
  
“我不知道，”苏劳摇头，“你可以多吃一点草莓。”  
  
  


伊里安又去松林里找纽约，带了一副象棋。纽约依旧在摆弄他的松果，见到伊里安时，他说，“嘿，你看我会了一个新的把戏。”  
  
他抛起三个松果，轮番接住，就像马戏团里抛球的小丑。伊里安看了一会儿，认真地点头，“很厉害。……那只松鼠呢？”  
  
“哦，我不认识他。”纽约简单地说道。他熟练地抛了一会儿，才收起松果，注意到伊里安脸上古怪的表情，“我并没有，动物朋友。嗯……虽然我也是个，动物？但我并不觉得孤独。”  
  
“否则你会睡觉。”  
  
纽约看着他，注意到了象棋。“那是象棋吗？我觉得象棋会比松果有趣。”  
  
伊里安教纽约下象棋，他学得很快，或者他只是在回忆起如何下象棋。渐渐地苏劳也加入战局，在伊里安不需要工作的晚上，他们在松林间点着煤油灯。苏劳似乎决心要帮纽约赢上一局，他和纽约在伊里安对面，打着手势比划商量，但仍是徒劳。  
  
下雨的时候，纽约让苏劳和他住进临时搭上的野营帐篷里，自己则住在外面。“我喜欢雨啊。”纽约说道。他们则在帐篷里，关切地看着纽约。雨下得大了，在穿过松树枝叶的噪声越来越大，打在帐篷布上发出的巨响让他们有一种近似疼痛的感知。  
  
“你们会让雨跑进帐篷里。”纽约说着，合上了拉链，他的指甲灵活得不可思议。过了一会儿，他好像感受到了他们穿过帐篷的目光。“好了，这样行了吧？”  
  
苏劳打开帐篷，他们头顶的的雨停了，纽约像是摩西一样分开了雨水。  
  
“纽约，我觉得我真的会被当成巫师抓走。”苏劳抬头看着上方，试图找到雨水停止的起点。“我以为你只是一头比平常大些的熊……呃，还会说话。”  
  
“别担心，要是你被当成巫师抓了起来，我可以带你飞走。对了，我会飞噢，我想起来了。”  
  
伊里安第一次见到纽约时，他还是一头连堤岸都爬不上去的熊。这时纽约一跃而起，停留在半空中，像一只气球一样飘荡着。他们盯着纽约，过了一会儿，他缓缓地飘落了。纽约尴尬地甩掉身上的水，“雨下得太大了，我不想飞出去。我们还是睡觉吧。”  
  
有时纽约会提议去海边，他的身体太庞大，总要选择宽阔的路径。松林像是这头熊的迷宫，伊里安走在最前头，提着煤油灯。伊里安以为纽约是某种神灵，但他甚至认不出路，走得久了会感到疲倦。  
  
等他们到了海滩边，苏劳陪纽约去拾贝壳。纽约建议伊里安和苏劳可以沿着礁石一路走过峭壁，去到另一处少有人去过的海滩。纽约跟在他们身后，轻松地行于水上。伊里安和苏劳停下来看他，纽约缓缓地走着，他的皮毛开始发光。光来自他脚下的海水，那里聚集了一片金色的水母。  
  
纽约掬起一捧水，向他们展示。他的手掌里有几只水母。他把手掌一扬，海水被抛到了空中，像是一个极轻的气泡。水母加快游动，带有一种好奇，如同来到了全新的大海。“你们看，我又学了一个新的把戏。”  
  
他们看着那个水泡在空气中漂浮了一会儿，缓缓地回到了海里。伊里安先开口，“你最好不要向别人展示。”  
  
于是在嘉年华时，纽约只向人们展示了抛球的杂技。人们热烈地鼓掌，爆发出一阵阵善意的惊奇的笑声，因为他们不敢相信一头熊在如此巨大的同时会如此灵活。他像往常一样允许人们去抚摸他金色的皮毛。他对人们抱有一种满不在乎的善意，可以随时消失，却又愿意停留片刻。因此人们也抱有一种奇异的善意，忽视了他可能具备的攻击性，忽视了他不合常理的体形，只是小心翼翼地、温柔地抚摸他的皮毛，像是那种柔软的触感能够满足这世上的所有期待。伊里安看着他被人群所包围，他不属于城市，也不属于松林，不属于人类的世界，甚至不属于大自然。  
  
深夜里纽约回到松林，苏劳陪伊里安整理帐篷。海边属于嘉年华的区域布满了五颜六色的帐篷，还有一阵苏打水和泡泡糖的气味，只剩下他们了。“我想，如果纽约真的表演了个让水飞到天上的把戏。”  
  
“人们会更加用力地鼓掌，他们会欢呼甚至尖叫，就像他们面对任何新发明的魔术一样。”苏劳口气随意，突然伸手抚过伊里安的鬓发，摸出一枚硬币，在伊里安眼前晃了晃。不止于此，苏劳双手一合，击掌声惊醒了伊里安的沉思，意识到他是凭空摸出了一枚硬币。他再张开手，硬币变成了鲜花。最终硬币变成了一只小麻雀，从他手掌间飞走。  
  
“而这是一个老把戏，人们只会感到无聊。”苏劳总结道，“就算他展示了一切，他会说话，他会真正的魔法，他甚至会飞行，又有谁会在乎？他是神迹，还是异教徒的邪术？人们排队前来观看，等他们厌倦了，他们会宣布这是一个骗局。纽约说过：这世上所有的魔法早就失效了。”  
  
“所以，人们想要的只是摸一摸他的皮毛。”  
  
“没有谁会永远留在梦幻岛。我想我也不能，而你刚刚认识纽约。”  
  
他们的谈话总是毁于相互嘲讽，尤其是纽约不在场的时候。而现在超过他们通常的谈话长度了，而停在一个感伤的时间上。伊里安沉默地注视着他，美国人的脸漂亮得令人厌恶。  
  
他们向旅馆走去。夜里有海浪声，像是在康尼岛。“我听说下个月旅馆的舞会，服务生也会组成舞伴，我猜女孩们都想选你。”  
  
“也许我太高了。”  
  
也许他不会跳那些美国流行的舞步。苏劳逐渐了解，在伊里安很小时候，他父亲带他来到美国，生活在俄罗斯人聚居的地方。他没提起他的母亲，大概永远留在了苏联。其余部分需要苏劳自己去拼凑，他的父亲曾是苏联高官，最终选择逃往美国。他父亲有一大笔钱，但伊里安宁愿到旅馆打工，远离纽约。苏劳则讲起自己父亲的牛仔生活，虽然他从来不想做个牛仔。  
  
苏劳会去表演马术，教伊里安骑马，也教来度假的女游客骑马。苏劳为一位衣饰华贵的夫人牵着马，她一身装扮并不适合骑马，似乎也对骑马本身无太多兴趣，心不在焉。苏劳提醒她要小心，告诉她牛仔总是会从马背上摔下来，每个牛仔到了老年都会旧病缠身。  
  
这并没有引起她的重视，和苏劳聊起了西部片。“但我并不喜欢西部片，我很少去看，”她再次强调，“只是，我想知道，他们拔枪究竟有多快？”  
  
老牛仔在篝火边谈论自己的一生能够谈上一个晚上，就算他们的一生几乎都在这牧场上，如何给牛群烙上标记，如何驯服马匹，如何分辨草类，如何在镇上城里度过一个愉快的夜晚。他听得太多，能把它们变成有趣的故事。他可以讲下去，好像那就是他全部的生活。但他没提起那头会说话的熊。  
  
苏劳教伊里安如何握好缰绳，伊里安的手指引起了他的兴趣和那副高大的身材相匹配，他有一双大手。但这不与他的性格相配，苏劳捏着他修长的手指，思索着他的灵魂如何能成长到与这样的外表相配。  
  
“我真好奇你怎样教女士们骑马。”伊里安抽回了手，牵扯到了缰绳，马匹躁动起来。伊里安力道正好地夹住马肚子，重新握住缰绳，使它安稳下来。  
  
“对女士应该有不同的教育方法。”苏劳又抓住了他的手，在外人看来只是在纠正他的握绳方式。伊里安低头看他，他的蓝眼睛在夏季的阳光中闪烁着，而他只是接着说，“或许我们可以去看赛马。”  
  
于是伊里安和别人换来了半天的假日。这天阴沉沉的，伊里安坐在看台上，第一次看赛马，只觉得比赛无聊，赛场皆是一片灰暗。公告牌的灯光亮了起来，显示赌金赔率和别的信息。伊里安只知道苏劳在第二次赢了五十美元，那可不是一笔小钱。他无意于下注，不想浪费掉他在暑假辛苦挣来的钱。  
  
天色愈发地暗了，比赛再次开始，赛马们脱离了起跑线。这次它们跑得用力，难以拉开距离，花色各异，像一片翻涌的乌云。其中一匹红棕色的赛马突然发出一声嘶叫，猛地停止下来，骑手急忙安抚它。很快地，赛马又一跃上前，但无法追赶上前方的对手。  
  
苏劳说他还想赌一局，但天却开始飘落雨丝。观众以为雨很快要停，在看台上等了许久，雨只是越下越大，赛场的地面变得泥泞。  
  
“走吧。”苏劳起身说道。他站起来却有些用力扶着伊里安的肩，伊里安耐心地让他扶了一会儿。苏劳松开他，跟着陆续立场的观众走出去，重复了一遍，“走吧。”  
  
  
  


苏劳也教伊里安跳舞。夜里他带伊里安去旅馆附近的旱冰场，在他使用自制钥匙开门时伊里安投以一个不赞同的目光。苏劳只打开了几盏灯，空间整体仍是黑暗的，灯光照亮了一小片天花板上的装饰，像是歌剧院的包厢，像是镀金时代保存至今的幻影。  
  
“我发现，你根本不会跳舞。”  
  
苏劳惊奇地发现自己的语气中没有半点嘲讽。伊里安想了想，只是含糊地应了一声。  
  
“你不会跳舞，所以平时你都学些什么？”  
  
“学习如何印制传单，向美国工人宣传共产主义思想。”伊里安看着他的眼睛，认真地说。  
  
“我应该先教你怎么讲笑话。”  
  
“否则你认为俄国人的真正生活是什么，牛仔？”  
  
“你也不知道什么是真正的牛仔。”  
  
“什么是真正的牛仔？”  
  
苏劳回想起开阔的草原和牛仔的故事，他们还会讲述金矿、铁轨以及鬼魂的故事。“不像我这样的人。我不是真正的牛仔。”  
  
他们停止舞步，转向聊天，不知不觉间他们贴得很近，像是一个生疏的拥抱。  
  
“这里太黑了，不适合跳舞。”苏劳说道，“你应该到我房间去。”  
  
伊里安沉默了片刻，“好。”  
  
到了夏季的末尾，旅客陆续离去，苏劳附近的房间大多空了。夜里很安静，只有远处餐厅传来隐约的笑声。他敲开了苏劳的房门，然后听见自己踏在木地板上的声音。木地板刷得干净，却有些老旧了，这大概不是一个非常适于学习跳舞的地方。  
  
苏劳俯身翻找唱片，身上的衣物随着他的动作被拉紧。伊里安将目光投向窗户，窗帘被拉上了，他注意到上面很淡的花草纹饰。  
  
“我想你不可能在舞会前学会跳舞了。”苏劳下结论。  
  
伊里安想要辩驳。他转头去看苏劳，对方已经脱掉了衣服，浑身赤裸，走向他。“剩下的时间不多了，我们应该做点别的。”  
  
他头脑里一片眩晕，像是苏打水正在疯狂地产生气泡。他需要极大的努力克制住那些溜到他的嘴边的刻薄语言，他从未像此刻一般憎恨苏劳的自大。他垂下头，移开了目光，低声说，“你真美。”  
  
伊里安像是被自己吓着一样退后。苏劳将他拽到床边，然后吻他，手按着他的后颈，轻轻抚摸。伊里安积攒起勇气要说点什么，苏劳让他闭嘴。于是伊里安将他压在床上，回以更多的吻。  
  
他不会跳舞，也没有舞伴。游客陆续离开后，旅馆将最后一场为了向在旺季时来打工的年轻人道别的舞会，没有任何人过问他是否打算参加。伊里安猜想着其他员工已经发现他每晚都会到苏劳的房间里，甚至停留到第二天早上。他没听到任何闲言碎语，大概是因为夏天结束前他会离开，苏劳也会离开。  
  
起先他们都很小心，苏劳在他满不在乎的诱引笑容下总有几分克制，床架和门外木板的声响总会让他们莫名地停下。但没有任何人来告诉伊里安要如何保持旅馆的体面，在他们一起刷洗地板时，老员工带有一点指责意味地说他忘了怎么才能刷干净地板。伊里安以为这是个暗示，但抬头看他时，老员工只是回以一个错愕的表情。  
  
旅馆背面向海，床头靠着窗户，夜里海风把窗帘吹拂起来，在黑暗的房间里轻轻地摇晃，然后有海浪声和幽微的月光。伊里安躺在床上，向上看，夜空是静谧的深蓝色，陈旧的窗框是个错误的装饰。他想告诉苏劳，这是他一生中最幸福的日子，但他发觉苏劳已经睡着了，呼吸平静轻浅。随后他意识到，他还太年轻了，不适合使用“一生中”这样的字眼。于是他想到了更远的地方，他父母出生的地方，积雪的树枝和路面上结冰的积水，很多熊，从未有人发现过那里的熊会说话。他想到了苏劳出生的地方，纽约在那里生活了许多年，长得无法计数，无边无际的草原和牛群，和所有灭绝的物种。  
  
就像苏劳所说，他不可能在舞会前学会跳舞了。他们的恐惧变得越来越轻，连同他们自身一起漂浮在了空中。他们的身体年轻而滚烫，陷在柔软的床垫里，却像是在升起，像是东方传说中的魔毯，缓缓地飞跃海浪和月光，飞跃楼宇高耸、永不停歇地建筑自己的城市，会飞行的汽车在空中穿梭，女人呼唤着亡灵。  
  
到了那一天，他逃了舞会，和苏劳去波士顿看了一场魔术表演，然后去喝酒。夜里波士顿很冷，沿街的商铺灯火通明，橱窗里的商品像是诸多的神灵潜伏在他们身旁。苏劳猜测纽约可能在某个橱窗里，“他会那么多魔法，他可能会变小，”苏劳认真地推测。他们贴近那些玻璃窗去观察，然后爆发出一阵阵充满醉意的大笑。他们的呼吸中是酒的热气，他们继续走了下去，苏劳讲解着魔术中的秘密，却带着尊敬地宣称：“人们需要魔术，人们希望被欺骗。”  
  
他们继续走下去，伊里安对他的理论不置可否。在波士顿的街头，有人宣讲着美国为何不需要加入二战。他们驻足听了一会儿，伊里安说：“德军已经入侵了乌克兰。”  
  
他始终是个苏联人。苏劳想，而他不知道自己会不会选择去欧洲作战，或许美国不会参战。伊里安可以留在美国，就像他父亲一样。他喝了太多酒，头脑混乱，一言不发。于是他只是一直走了下去，街道逐渐人群稀少，流浪汉在墙上涂涂抹抹，披着一张蓝色的床单。  
  
“我们可以走到海边。”苏劳说。  
  
伊里安看了看天空，好像在确定方向。  
  
“或者我们倒回去，我们还来得及坐车回去。”  
  
“是的，我们可以回去。”  
  
他收回目光，发觉纽约在街口等他们，好像纽约让所有人消失了一样。波士顿的警察会捕捉一只在大街上游荡的巨熊吗，就像捕捉那些从马戏团逃走的老虎或是从动物园里逃跑的其他猛兽。  
  
“走吧，我带你们回去。”纽约说。像是要证明他的确是纽约一样，他咧开嘴露出牙齿，做出了一个熊的笑容。他们对视了一眼，猜测这是不是他们共同的幻觉。  
  
“回去吧，醉鬼们。”纽约将他们抱在怀里，像一只热气球一样飘上了天空。也许有人看到了飞在天上的纽约，但对于别人来说，那和热气球没什么不同。  
  
到了空中，越来越冷。而纽约的皮毛柔软，透着温暖，像是他真的需要加热空气来上升。苏劳把胳膊搭在稳稳地抱紧了他的熊爪上，向下看去，波士顿的灯火已经变得微小，他不感到畏惧，只是风令他的脸颊冰冷。  
  
“你能躺着飞吗，纽约？”苏劳问他，冷风让他咳嗽。纽约试着翻身，这有一点笨拙，也许是他不久前才想起如何飞行现在技术并不娴熟，也许是他从没想过用这种古怪的姿势飞行。  
  
纽约终于翻过了身，“我好像看不到路了……”  
  
“噢，没关系，我们可以飞到加拿大去，纽约飞毯。”苏劳拍了拍他的皮毛。  
  
他不知道纽约究竟是否知道回去的路，也不想去问。也许纽约又飞得更高了，他们好像飘荡在云海上，旁边是亮白的明月，像是被风鼓满了的船帆，船舱潜藏在云中，纽约是另一艘船。苏劳抓住伊里安的手，他的手是那么冷。苏劳知道他的手一向冰凉，不是由恐惧所致，仍然嘲弄似地向他大喊：“不要害怕！”  
  
伊里安只是把他的手握得更紧，喊回去：“不要害怕，牛仔！”  
  
  
舞会后，旅游的季节就结束了。苏劳开着那台仍然运作的老货车载着那头叫纽约的熊去纽约，捎了伊里安一程。  
  
苏劳在车站把伊里安放下。纽约靠近车头，低声说：“你可以去跟他说点什么。”  
  
“说什么？”  
  
“分别时该说的话啊。”  
  
“这不是分别……”苏劳想了想，朝车窗外喊伊里安的名字。伊里安快走到了车站的大门，提着一个不大的行李箱，对比起他高大的身材，像个小玩具。他转过身看向苏劳，苏劳朝他挥手，“再见。”  
  
伊里安没说什么，也挥了挥手，走进了车站里。  
  
苏劳发动汽车，听见身后车厢里有些响动，明白纽约想说点什么。他心烦意乱地开车上路，驶向康尼岛。“说吧，纽约，代替那些知道了却没有评论我的人。”  
  
“这件事非常明显——我并没有跟踪你们，所以事实上我也不知道你们之间发生了什么。但你不能把这当做消磨夏天的一项活动。”  
  
他没有和伊里安谈过未来的规划，他知道伊里安的住址，伊里安知道关于他的大学。也许他们会再去消磨一个夏天，更多的夏天。他憎恨纽约笃定的语气，“你并不是很了解人类社会——当然我也很难同意你了解熊的社会。”  
  
“但我了解你。”  
  
“他是个男人，你知不知道这意味着什么？”  
  
“我是个会说话的熊，但你没有被当做巫师抓走。”  
  
苏劳想换个话题，但他找不到什么可说的，他沉默了下去。他打算让纽约住在帐篷里，他在学校上课，周末时到康尼岛。他感觉纽约变得低沉，好像趴在车厢里睡了过去。苏劳跳下车，站在车后犹豫了片刻，转身去找原来的那顶帐篷，里面已经堆了些杂物。他找了马戏团经理商量了一会儿，然后帐篷清理好了。  
  
这是个普通的晚上，但苏劳猜想人们会惊喜于纽约的回归，毕竟他离去得如此匆忙，好像决心消失一样。在经理兴高采烈地宣布纽约回来的消息时，苏劳开车带纽约去了偏远的海滩边。  
  
“如果你会变小的魔法，我可以把你带在瓶子里。”  
  
“我不会，”纽约说完，又认真地思索了起来，“或者我忘了，但你要我想起来，说不定要等个一两百年。”  
  
“你可会飞啊，老天，你怎么学会那些的？”  
  
纽约这次没有对海水施什么魔法。他提着他的鞋，赤脚走在被海浪打湿的沙滩上，留下一个个深深的脚印。“我很想教你，但我也不知道我是怎么学会的。”  
  
“我并不想学啊。”苏劳说。  
  
“这大概就是我喜欢你的原因，你不想从我身上得到什么。”  
  
“不是的，纽约，我靠你挣了很多钱——只要别人给我钱，我就会让他们摸你的毛。”  
  
“但你要挣钱上学啊，毕竟没有人会因为摸你头发而给你钱。”  
  
“你说得没错。你还要继续被别人摸毛，因为在波士顿我把大量钱花在赌马上。”  
  
“什么？！这完全是你的错啊！”  
  
纽约停下来，看着苏劳。他只是陈恳地点了点头，“是我的错。”  
  
“你为什么不在波士顿告诉我？”  
  
“我以为我能挣回来。”苏劳口气轻松地说，“当然还有很多别的挣钱方法。”  
  
“我想找个洞冬眠。”纽约说，“我听说加拿大比较冷。”  
  
“我从来没见过你冬眠——我想并不是所有熊都有这项传统。”  
  
“你让我感到我有必要向别的熊学习。”  
  
“好吧，你以前的冬眠是怎么样的？”像是确定纽约不会丢下他藏进洞里一样，苏劳反而和他聊起了冬眠。  
  
纽约也顺着这个话题说了下去，“其实我不一定要在洞里睡觉，或者我记不清楚了……一天我醒来时发现自己被埋进了土里，有一棵大橡树长在了我背上。我一爬起来，它就倒下了。然后我想，我一定睡了很久，因为这棵树已经长得那么高大了。它陪了我很久，我想和它说会儿话，但是我不知道树是怎么说话的，所以我就抱着它继续走。走了很久之后，它快要枯死了，而我抱着一棵树又太重太累，这时我发现它的树枝上长出了嫩芽，我用芦苇做了绳子把它挂在了我的脖子上，然后我又带它走了很远，走到了海边。我发觉它还有活力，我就把它种在了泥土里，我等了很久很久，等它长得像原来那么大时，我想，它不再要我陪它了，我又走了回去。”  
  
和一头熊聊天是古怪的，而这头熊活了许多年、总有许多故事可讲，但事实上他的故事不会那么有趣——也许有趣只是一个人类的标准，他活了那么多年，按苏劳的想法，他应该在很多年前就死于无聊。  
  
“噢，记得你说过，你从来没离开过我住的牧场？”苏劳停下看着纽约，但他又回想了一下，事实上纽约从来没有准确地说明他究竟活了多少年、去过多远的地方，他只是很模糊地说，他一直住在“这儿”、“这个地方”、“这片区域”。这些可以指这片牧场，也可以至德州，甚至全美国——甚至地球。苏劳突然有些茫然，也许纽约根本不知道地球是圆的，他没有什么人类的科学概念，他可能以为这个世界无边无际。  
  
“我以为你们那个牧场很大啊。”纽约用两个前爪比划了一下，“反正，我就住在那片地方，我走着走着就能到的地方，肯定不会很远。”  
  
“那你从没有离开过的地方，就是你能走到的地方。”苏劳想了想，“其实你可以走遍这个世界，纽约，因为你能活很久很久，你也能走很远很远。”  
  
苏劳又说：“你可以，真正地，”他强调了一下这个字眼，“走遍这个世界，因为你可以走在水上。”  
  
“但是我不怎么喜欢走——当然，要是你去了很远很远的地方，我会走很远很远的路去找你的。”纽约说完，又加上：“我保证。”然后他露出牙齿，做了一个他理解中的人类的笑容。纽约大概对这个表情有所误解，他以为这是一个珍重承诺时必须出现令人安心的表情。事实上这个表情也不怎么令人安心。  
  
苏劳伸手捏了捏他的耳朵，“我不知道我会去哪儿，我可能要到欧洲去。”  
  
“嘿，关于你们那个牧场，我突然想起一件事。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你们的牧场主和他那个助手，就是你想的那种关系。”  
  
“……操？”苏劳没忍住骂了一句。  
  
  
苏劳的确是要到欧洲去的。苏劳上大学还没一年，战火就烧到了美国。他原本不用那么早上战场，但他提出了申请，差不多是第一批参军的人。苏劳在波士顿的赛马场上花了很大一笔钱。纽约可以帮他挣回那笔钱，就像挣够他的学费一样，那需要一点时间。但在战争爆发前，谁都不确定美国什么时候会参战，他又到波士顿去，宣称自己有苏联的消息渠道——某位高官（创造这位虚构人物时他素未谋面的伊里安的父亲身上汲取了些许灵感），骗了几笔投资，然后干脆利落地回到纽约。  
  
他行事老练得让自己都有点诧异。他犹豫着要不要再策划一次骗局，他明白自己的生活不需要太多钱——但他隐约地贴近了那个秘密，他不仅仅需要钱，他需要所有的钱能带来的或者不能带来的昂贵的事物。  
  
比如昂贵的精致美食，纽约这个城市能为他提供太多餐厅。他请伊里安去过一次，后来他们心照不宣地默认他们更适合去那些廉价酒吧。伊里安还在北曼哈顿上预备学校，他靠摔跤申请到了奖学金，还需要补几门课的学分。他住在布莱顿海滩，苏劳听说他没有住在学校，也没去问他每天通勤有多麻烦，或者他是否不能忍受和他父亲居住的日子。  
  
他们谁都没提到上床的事，好像他们决心忘了旅馆里的日子一样。事实上伊里安也没太多时间和他见面，有几次伊里安翘课和他去看电影，然后在酒吧里喝了点酒。他们也很少聊到什么，他们还是习惯于相互讥讽。但他对伊里安的了解还是日渐加深，只是谁都无心去谈论未来。  
  
苏劳在新兵训练时还给伊里安写过信，后来到了欧洲军队里对信件管得严格了，他也就不再写了。他也给父亲写过信，他倒是不知道怎么跟纽约联系。参军前，苏劳把纽约送回了德州，毕竟带一头熊上战场实在太滑稽了，何况他无法把纽约塞进飞机里。  
  
国会通过了五四大队计划后，陆军航空队飞行员的条件放宽了些，没了年龄满二十岁和大学就读两年的限制，他成功去到了迈阿密海滩的候补军官学校。学校才刚成立，苏劳住在了军方临时租用的民居里，客厅被整理成了宿舍。  
  
在九周的的训练后，他通过了考核，被授予准尉军衔成为候补飞行员。被派往欧洲前，他最后一次给伊里安写信，再没有收到回信了。他想，也许伊里安参军了，也许他直接去了苏联。苏劳想起在大萧条时，是工人们在苏联使馆门前排队申请离开美国。  
  
那时牧场主把牛群牵到了山里，一个一个杀了，因为它们卖不出去，也就买不来饲料。这就是苏劳认识纽约起的契机，他半夜突然想去想去看看那群牛的尸体，就在月光下跑进了山里，他看见一头金黄色的巨熊正在啃咬着尚且新鲜的牛肉。他吓得想要逃跑，然而熊却发现了他，把牛扔在一旁，像个被发现偷吃火腿的牧羊犬。  
  
苏劳停住了，不敢动弹。大概经历了一场冬眠，巨熊瘦骨嶙峋的，但这并不丝毫减弱它给人带来的恐惧。于是苏劳定在原地，屏住呼吸，任由巨熊盯着他看了很久。就在那长时间的注视中，巨熊好像窥见了人类漫长的历史。  
  
“别怕，”巨熊对他说，苏劳以为那是幻觉。然后他在退后了几步，坐在地上，摆出一副无害的姿态，“我太饿了。”  
  
“它们都死掉了，”巨熊指了指那堆牛的尸体，“我不吃你。”  
  
苏劳那时年纪不算太小，却也不是很害怕，甚至觉得金黄色的大熊看起来挺可爱的。他歪了歪头，“要是你把我咬死了，你就可以吃掉我了。”  
  
“我不会咬死你。”巨熊看上去有点伤心，他爬了起来，转过身背对着苏劳，“你可以留下来，或者跑掉。”  
  
苏劳犹豫了一会儿。他觉得这可能是个梦，但他那时年纪又不算太大，对童话故事还有一点点幻想，于是他问：“我可以摸摸你的毛吗？”  
  
他没有摸太久，因为那儿腥味很重他有点无法忍受。第二天晚上他再回去，巨熊已经把牛都吃完了。他们一开始不知道聊点什么好，通常是苏劳说话，巨熊听着。后来苏劳谈起自己对纽约的向往，又问巨熊有没有名字。他说没有。于是苏劳叫他纽约。有时苏劳会想，可能纽约很久以前认识一个印第安人，有个印第安名字，只是他冬眠睡得太久，全都忘记了。  
  
纽约住在废弃的矿洞里，对他来说稍微有点小，但还好挺坚固的。于是苏劳在那儿给自己弄了个秘密据点。苏劳还要上学，他们也不能经常见面。事实上除了巡演赚钱的那些日子里，他们也很少见面。等他去了欧洲战场，就更不能见面了。  
  
他知道自己迟早要离开那片牧场，他回去了，他会再离开。他找不到纽约了，但他找到了被德军抢走的欧洲艺术品。他发觉自己对诈骗和盗窃得心应手，他好像天生懂得那些艺术品，他懂得如何鉴别、选择价格最高最容易运走的，他懂得巧妙地偷走它们、私藏它们，他懂得在黑市里卖出高价，他还懂得打开保险箱——在大萧条时，农场主们策划着进行一场美国的革命，他们有枪和粮食；矿工罢工、他们和资本家们对战；城市里的失业工人进行暴动。而苏劳在研究如何打开保险箱，但牧场里的生活没有一直下降、远没有到必须铤而走险的那一步。但等他第一次撬开保险箱，他确信那和大萧条没什么关系，他天生就是做这种事的。  
  
接下来是他在德州的牧场里从来没有幻想过的生活，甚至超出了他对纽约生活的幻想。于是他留在了欧洲，他还有了有过数不清的女友，甚至谈不上女友。在高中时，姑娘们私底下暗暗较劲要当他的舞伴，她们在这一点上却没有分歧：她们中有一个人终将赢得拿破仑·苏劳。他知道，他父辈的生活可能借用这种看不见的命运抓住他，他会成为牛仔，他会摔断他每一根骨头、然后在老年凄惨地度过每一个阴天，他会终生贫穷。他可能会有一个儿子或者一个女儿，但他的妻子更可能忍受不到那一天。  
  
但无法逃避的是，命运的确会借女人之手操纵他，或者这更应该被成为报应。他有惊无限地逃过了无数次追捕，却倒在了情人的迷药上。他被中情局抓住了，面前只有两个选择，成为特工或者入狱。  
  
苏劳被仁慈地给予了一晚的思考时间。但他只是在他诸多胆大包天的骗局和偷窃之后，给研究他、追捕他的人留下来最后一个谜题，他如何在中情局特工的监视下逃离的。  
  
  
就像纽约保证的一样，他会走很远很远的路去看苏劳，只是时间有些不巧，或者说非常巧。苏劳倒是没有向他说谎，但在坦白罪行之后，纽约毫不介意地说可以带他离开。当然，熊是没有人的法律或道德观念的。  
  
后来他听说，那位著名的艺术品大盗是做热气球逃跑的。但苏劳回到德州之后，就对欧洲那些事不再感兴趣了，他没有向父亲或牧场里的其他牛仔提起过自己的往事，他们只是像接纳那些去大城市打拼却落魄归来的游子那样接纳了苏劳，还接纳了那头叫纽约的熊。  
  
他们不知道纽约会说话，只觉得他比普通的熊大上许多，还有金黄色的毛。纽约加入了他们的篝火大会，学会了喝酒，能吃上很多新鲜的牛肉，住在一顶马戏团留下来的帐篷里。  
  
在苏劳回来许多年前，当年的牧场主已经去世了，牧场被一个英国人买下了，经营得很好。  
  
他和纽约都没有再提起伊里安，直到伊里安突然被纽约带到了苏劳面前。在纽约往年居住的那个废弃矿洞前，伊里安坐在一块大石上。苏劳很容易辨认出他的背影，停下了脚步。纽约抬起头看着苏劳，然后有些尴尬地低下头。  
  
“我以为你们会很开心。”  
  
伊里安的肩膀颤抖了一下。苏劳走上前去，按着他的肩膀，因为手抖而不小心用力地捏了一下，“你好啊。”  
  
伊里安侧过脸看他，微笑了一下。倒不是苏劳不喜欢他那张将要衰老的脸，只是他从未在二十岁时预想过如此遥远的将来，因此十分惊讶。随后那又转变成一个笑容，苏劳在他身边坐下，“我现在是个真正的牛仔了。”  
  
他们向伊里安讲起了牧场上的事。然后谈到伊里安如何度过了这二十多年，他简单地说他回到了苏联。苏劳打断他，“好了，不要再说了。”面对伊里安古怪的神色，他没做出任何解释，只是同样简单地说：“留下来。”  
  
纽约没有给伊里安任何机会拒绝，“对，留下来。这儿的牛肉非常好吃。”  
  
伊里安重新学会了骑马，顶替了一位行将就木的牛仔。牧场上有无数工作需要去做，而牛仔越来越少。他们教他如何避免牛群生病、防治寄生虫，如何恰当地使用饲料，还教他用机器给奶牛挤奶。牛仔说一定要小心别弄脏了牛奶，要密封好，乳制品工厂里全是一群很会挑毛病的家伙。然后他们还给他喝新鲜的生牛奶，伊里安毫不客气地吐掉了，牛仔们大笑起来，又去做别的工作。  
  
春天时他们穿上了厚厚的皮质护腿，清理山间道路上疯长出来的灌木植物。事实上，等苏劳真正成了牛仔，他才知道那片山林严格来说并不属于他们的牧场。但管他呢，他几乎是在那片山林里长大的，而现在林业局却来说他们不能再进去。他在路上一边砍掉树枝，一边和伊里安说他小时候，牧场主有空时回答他进山里找些草药。牧场里所有人都挺喜欢他的。牧场主的从祖父辈开始就在这片地区生活，他教苏劳辨认山林的地形，好像山林守护神是他的祖传职业。他还告诉苏劳，以前那儿有个金矿，溪水里可能有金子。  
  
他没在那里发现过金子，倒是有很多鱼。等到他们有半天的假期，苏劳和伊里安到河边钓鱼。他们找了个不错的位置，初夏的气候也不太热，但可惜钓了好久鱼都不上钩。这让苏劳有些烦躁，伊里安说，“别急，我们有的是时间。”  
  
“是啊。”苏劳说着，干脆倒下靠着背后的大石块，看着天空。事实上那块天然的石头形状并不恰如人意，让他靠得有点艰难，背部酸痛。他想起他在欧洲时的生活，不管怎么说，那些古董款式的沙发坐起来真的挺舒服的。  
  
“我们可以回去，如果你不喜欢钓鱼的话。”虽然他们名义上是来给纽约钓几条鱼丰富伙食，但他们都知道纽约捕鱼的水平比他们厉害多了。  
  
“不，我只是想起以前在欧洲的时候。”苏劳坐起身，凑近伊里安，“有时我感到很不可思议，我甘心过这种日子。但是，我又说不上在欧洲时比在这儿好上多少。”  
  
“事实上，我在欧洲见过你，在东柏林。”伊里安说。他又回想了一下，但也找不出太多的回忆，“那时我在做一个监视任务。后来我就再没有见过你了。”  
  
他们随意地提起过他们分别后的一些零星琐事，却都不太感兴趣。“我大概是去运出几件纳粹时期留下的古董。”苏劳想了想，“你没能找到我，其实谁都不会再找到我了。他们抓到过我一次，但至今他们都认为我叫杰克·戴维尼。”  
  
没让伊里安对他当年的业绩发表什么看法，苏劳又说了下去，颇为遗憾地，“说真的，完成了那么多传奇之后，我不能炫耀成就，真是有点伤感。虽然我在瑞士的银行里还存了点钱。”  
  
“是啊，了不起的成就。”伊里安语带讥讽。  
  
苏劳笑了起来，想起他们在那个旅馆时，总是互相嘲讽。苏劳一把将他推到在河边的碎石地上，然后亲吻他。伊里安的回应则有些生疏。伊里安的手在地上蹭出了伤口，苏劳发现后，为他吮吸掉了血迹。他的手就像苏劳记忆中的一样冰冷。  
  
他们给纽约钓回了几条鲷鱼。纽约吃掉了它们，说下次要和他们一起去钓鱼，他一爪子就能拍晕一片，然后把它们都捞上来就好了。  
  
“你还可以直接让它们浮在空中。”伊里安想起了在海边，纽约展示过的魔法。  
  
“但这不是公平竞争。”纽约认真地说。  
  
他也想起了他们在波士顿海边的假期，“我觉得我们可以再到海边去，不知道那个旅馆变得怎么样了？还有康尼岛。”  
  
苏劳不知道他们什么时候会有个长假，但决定让纽约怀旧一番坐车兜风的体验。他们不是真的要一路开到东海岸去，纽约却感到很兴奋，离牧场有些远了，他哼起了那唯一一首他懂得弹奏的曲调。  
  
那是辆新买的货车，但仍旧都是牛的气味。伊里安觉得它比以前那一辆宽敞了许多，大概对纽约来说也是一样。他们处于荒凉的平原上，只有月光照亮了他们的道路，没有给苏劳的驾驶带来困难，或许他对这条路熟悉极了，或许他退回到了他曾经离开牧场的那一天，带着一头叫纽约的熊去挣足他的学费，发誓再也不会回来。  
  
伊里安没有关上车窗，他听见了风吹拂着草原的声音，带有春季的气息和凉意。他想起了俄罗斯广袤无际的平原，雪会一直停留到夏季。他想起苏劳没有教会他跳舞，而他已经从其他地方学会了。他想起许多遥远而无关紧要的事，椴树的阴影，在风雪中的破败小屋里点着桦树柴火的气味，雨后的巴黎街道与屋檐上滴落的雨水，土耳其人的节日、以色列人的节日，船只出离港口的声音，不同枪支的拆卸与保养方法，某些德语单词的正确发音。  
  
他想他和苏劳还有许多时间，他可以忘掉他所学到的，让苏劳重新教他跳舞。如果他们还会沿着东海岸一路向北驶去，终点是那个海滩边的旅馆，他可以参加舞会。  
  
  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 写到后面情节急转直下莫名沉重，于是想写到HE再一次发完好了。拖了很久实在抱歉_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 虽然电影里Solo应该没当过飞行员，不过很喜欢电视剧里飞行员那个设定。历史和地理都学得不好，不知道二战和大萧条有没有考据错误，德州的风物描写有没有问题。初衷只是写个弱智童话，所以没有认真考据，所以大家不要当真_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 最后感谢观赏( •̀∀•́ )


End file.
